Cornered
by BleedingRainbows710
Summary: They just can't get enough. Slightly angsty AAxA Songfic.


**Song Used: Corner - Blue Stahli**

**Word Count: 1,900**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: Disturbing imagery, non-graphic sex**

**A/N: Well, I happened to stumble upon the band Blue Stahli and fell absoutely in love. In no time, I was inspired. And so this sort of came out of it. I've always loved the pairing of Alucard and Anderson, and this was a fun new way to do it for me. So hopefully I didn't botch it, or get too OOC. It was originally intended to be more of a dark fic, but somehow turned out rather romantic. Well, romantic to me at least. So maybe you won't see it like that, but I like my monsters monstrous, not mush, and romantic, and "Oh honey I love you!" Bleh. I see their relationship as more possessive, almost animalistic. Because lets face it, Alucard and Anderson both aren't they type to go around telling each other they love them, and holding hands. But enough of my rant, and on with the show! Err, story.**

**EDIT: Hey guys, this is a story off my old account, so no I'm not stealing. I'm re-posting it under this name now, just so you know. Also, this is old and doesn't quite fit my current style... :/**

* * *

_Feel me in the corner_

Air. He needed air. His chest was heaving up and down as he desperately tried to draw air into dead lungs, trying to gather enough air to scream. He was in agony, blessed bayonets pierced his flesh, and thorns crawled under his flesh, rending muscle from bone, and tearing skin to shreds. His clothing was in tatters, doing nothing to cover his broken, bleeding body.

_Beside your mouth_

He could smell the blood and sweat on his beloved monsters skin. His frantic gasping and writhing sped up. Adrenaline rushed through his veins, drugging him, making his undead heart race until he was sure it would crack his ribs, It hurt, ohhh, everything hurt so bad. Close, closer, oh god closer. The priest just kept coming, footsteps echoing in the dead city. Blood underfoot splashed, leaving a trail of red.

_Feel me in the inside of the_

"Ah-Ah." Noises were starting to escape his parted lips, wrestling themselves from this bloody throat. He couldn't regenerate. No, it was too much, too fast. The thorns were fast, writhing under his crawling, tearing skin, shredding him, creating endless new wounds. He could feel them, crawling inside, violating, feeling, cutting…..

_Faintest trace of sound_

Latin tumbled from the monsters mouth as he drew ever closer, a prayer to his sinful, greedy god as he knelt over the vampires writhing body. Wide red eyes locked with cold green ones. Blood rushed through undead veins, pouring out through countless wounds, staining the streets red.

_It's fire underwater_

Gloved hands brushed against cold skin, drawing more strangled, choked off noises out of Alucard's throat. It hurt, it burned, thorns tore and shredded at him from the priests body, as well as the ones in his own body. Vision blurred, and senses mixed. It was hot. It was cold. Cold blood was washing over him, soothing, cooling his burning flesh. His own blood, it was his own blood pouring from fresh wounds from his beautiful Judas priest soothing him.

_Breathing while you drown_

It was in his lungs, his throat, pouring out of his mouth. Blood, so, so much blood. He couldn't breathe anymore, he was choking, drowning. A greedy mouth was on his, burning hot tongue licking the cold metallic blood from his pale trembling lips. Gloves were lost, skin touched skin.

_Feel me in the saturation_

Alucard's body arched up of the ground, as deep as his spine would allow when the priests bare fingers brushed his skin. His mouth opened wide in a silent scream, eyes squeezing shut. It burned. It was cold. It hurt. It felt good. Feelings flooded through him faster than he could comprehend. His mind was spinning. His breath came in wet, rasping pants as it sped up, more and more and more until he couldn't breathe. Air, air, ohhh god he needed air.

_When the sun burns out_

His wish was granted, not by god, but by his Judas Priest. Lips sealed together, and his body stilled, frozen in place. Finally, his spine could take it no more, falling back from its deep arch. His back hit the ground with a solid wet smack. He drew in air greedily, thoughts mashing together into a murky mess. One thing was clear. His priest had fallen, become something monstrous, unholy, and black. Something dark and twisted. His priest had fallen for him.

_I am the one inside you_

He wanted him. He wanted him more than ever, to possess, to be possessed. The thorns writhing in his body were bordering on pleasure as the ripped his flesh apart from the inside. A throaty moan rattled his chest, escaping his mouth without his permission. He couldn't help it. When he knew there was no hope, it was bearable. But there was no going back now. That horrid want was all consuming, painful, pleasurable, torturous. "Anderson….."

_And I am the one_

Again, fingers brushed his skin, tormenting him. His body twisted and writhed, arching up under the touch again. Then suddenly, the priest's hands were everywhere, touching, feeling, exploring and possessing every inch of him. It took everything he had not to scream. It was torture, pure unrestrained torture. Pain and pleasure wracked his shaking body as his mind tore itself apart. Feelings he'd never asked for, never wanted again. Feeling he'd smashed down with the belief that they'd never be returned. But now that was all changing, and the painful thought were rising to the surface, more painful than any physical wound could ever be. Everything his beloved Priest was doing was dragging them to the surface as he desperately struggled against it.

_(Inside your veins)_

But he wouldn't stop. Oh no, he wouldn't stop. Hands pressed further and further, ruined clothes were torn from pale bloodied skin. Bodies pressed together, heat searing through Alucard, turning his breath into gasps and pants once again. He writhed uncontrollably under the priest. He loved it. He hated it. It was all too much, too much for him to take.

_I am the one inside you_

Oh but it was Anderson. The thorns were part of his beloved monster now, writhing about inside him. It was Anderson that was inside him. It was breaking him, but putting the pieces back together into something more solid, more stable. It was terrifying and invigorating. He was walking a thin line between love and hate. It felt good, but oh so awful at the same time. It was tearing him in two; he didn't know what it was. Either way he fell, he was nervous.

_Over and over I'm here again_

He arched at a back breaking angle again is a fiery hot mouth closed around his collarbone. He was gasping again; it was hot and wet on his skin. Oh god it felt good. He couldn't take it anymore. He'd crossed that line and he knew it. Everything felt good. Teeth scraped his skin, sinking in, again and again and again. His head spun. He didn't know what was going on anymore. He wanted more. More, more, more, more, more.

_Far beyond the bruising_

Everything was burning again, so hot and bright and he didn't even know what he was feeling anymore. That horrid crushing, sinking weight on his chest was gone, leaving an empty crater he was desperate to fill. And Anderson was filling that gaping hole with something new, something that frightened him. It was burning him up from the inside, all consuming. He felt as if the very fires of hell were burning him up. A bruising grip on his hips brought him back down, fingers digging deep into his skin.

_Something underneath_

He could feel that hot burning feeling spreading like wildfire from the harsh grip on his hips until it was all he could do to keep from screaming. Instead his mouth opened and his eyes fell half closed and a soundless cry escaped him. Anderson was doing this to him, trying to smash him apart and rebuild him from the core. He was going to break, shatter into a million tiny pieces. It hurt. Oh god it hurt.

_Feel me in the aftermath when_

It happened so fast it felt as if his cold dead heart had burst. The rush of feeling and understanding and _fulfillment _that poured into Alucard as Anderson's lips met his again. He was melting away, leaving everything bare before the priestwho so readily took him as his own. He felt wanted. He felt needed. He felt like he belonged. "Anderson!" It was too much.

_You learn the world has teeth_

His fangs sunk deep into Anderson's neck, blood pouring into his mouth. Alucard was breaking, melting down to the core. It wasn't something he ever wanted again. It hurt so bad, but still felt so good. It was driving him mad, out of the remains of his tattered mind. Possess and be possessed. He wanted Anderson as his own. He'd known from when the priest kissed him that he'd already been claimed as his own. He knew it and he loved it. His master possessed him, but didn't _want _him. Anderson wanted him. It was overpowering.

_I am the one inside you_

He was intoxicated, drunk on feeling and blood, and pleasure. He knew Anderson was too, and all too soon his fangs were pulled from the priest's neck. He was addicted, obsessed, with his priest. He knew he'd never get enough. He'd just keep taking and taking until Anderson would give him no more. He wanted everything from him, pain and pleasure, fear, trust, want and need, the good and the bad, everything.

_And I am the one_

He knew he'd never have this feeling again after Anderson. It was too much with him, too intense to ever have that sort of thing for anyone else. He wouldn't lose him, not now, not ever. Anderson wouldn't ever let go of him either, ever. The weeping bite wound in his neck was more than enough proof for both of them. Alucard didn't see the bite or what it meant as possessing Anderson. He saw it as something he'd never seen it as before. Something he'd never dared to see it as.

_. (Inside your veins)_

Something that showed equal ownership, something that he'd willingly give himself too. It was unlike anything he'd ever dreamt of, the thought that he'd willingly give himself to someone. But Anderson had ripped down his well-built wall of logic and isolation. Broken in and remolded it as a tomb they could both share, one that would never erode with time or taste the grotesque violation of human madness.

_I am the one inside you_

Hips rocked together in a sinful act that had Alucard at his wits end. Everything Anderson had just done, everything he was doing was going against everything his faith had taught him to believe, everything that was supposed to be wrong. But nothing was wrong, it all fell into place perfectly. Everything was right.

_Over and over I'm here again_

He didn't know how much time passed, nor did he care. Hands and mouths had explored skin, minds brushed and pressed together. It was a soul crushing closeness that rattled Alucard to the bone. It was over far too soon.

_There is so much more to this than_

There was more to it than carnal acts of lust and cravings of the flesh. It was a deep hunger within the soul that drove them, craving for something to fill it. And both and found only one thing that would ever fill that gaping maw deep within them. They couldn't let go, even if they'd wanted to.

_Phantom limbs for amputees_

The burning heat slowly cooled into soft, ghosting touches. Bodies pulled apart, and wounds were healed. Without speech, a deal was made. Anderson had died that day. Iscariot had seen him fall, however they had not seen his revival after that, his completion. He had died, and been reborn.

_Here, dissolving through the trauma_

Slowly, they parted, each feeling the others lingering touch, the brush of souls and the deep press of the other mind against their own. Anderson would wait for him; wait as he completed his servitude to Hellsing. He would wait till the world ended. And Alucard would come running.

_This is where you'll feel the breath of me_


End file.
